The invention involves a modification to a commercially available printer assembly. The assembly has a dot matrix type printing element, of relatively small size, for handling labeling media. The labeling media comprises a series of labels that are attached to a carrier strip. The carrier strip is fed through the printer and legends are printed on the labels. The labels are then removed from the carrier and attached to the objects needing identification.
Typically, the carrier for the labels is smaller than letter-sized paper. The carrier, or the carrier and labels in combination, are typically thicker than ordinary paper. As there are many types of label applications, it is desirable to have a printer assembly that can handle media of different width and thicknesses.
One known prior label printer has a movable platen, which can handle thicker media, provided that a manual adjustment is operated to change the gap between the platen and the printhead. Power to the machine must be turned off, and a cover must be opened to make the adjustment.
Rasmussen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,338, shows a plate-type platen, as opposed to a roller, which is biased by compression springs, so as to be urged farther away from the printer when thicker media is fed between the platen and the printhead. This ink jet printer has a different configuration than a dot matrix type printhead, and simply provides a platen plate that is slideable against the force of two compression springs. This would not provide the features desired for a handheld label printer.